Strangers In The Night
by Meredith01
Summary: A little MS fun!


Disclaimer:- I do not own 'Without A Trace' or it's characters!

The lines about law enforcement are taken from the episode 'Light Years'.

* * *

The barman wiped the checkered cloth in his hand in slow circles across the dark wood of the bar, his gaze focused on the blonde woman sitting at the other end. 

He ran his eyes appreciatively over her, watching transfixed as she ran a hand through her long blonde hair, allowing persistent strands to fall back seductively across her face.

She raised her eyes to the clock on the wall behind the bar, allowing him a momentary glimpse of her wide brown eyes before she lowered her gaze back to the bottom of her martini glass.

She was dressed in a sharp black skirt suit, and he presumed she was one of those corporate types that often came in here to drown their sorrows after a merger had fallen through or they'd lost a court case; she certainly looked like she'd had one hell of a day and he'd be more than happy to lift her spirits.

The blonde looked up disinterestedly as a tall dark haired man sat on the neighboring stool.

The barman felt like he'd seen him before but he couldn't be sure; he got so many nameless 'suits' in here each day it would be impossible to remember them all.

This particular 'suit' was well groomed and handsome in a very 'GQ', clean cut way the barman knew women appreciated.

Thankfully the blonde seemed not to have noticed him and was busy stirring a cocktail stick through her martini; it appeared though that the 'suit' had noticed her!

He loosened the dark blue tie from around his neck and swept his eyes slowly over the woman beside him, a small smile appeared on his face as he noted the slit up the side of her skirt that was tantalizingly exposing the top of a tanned thigh.

The barman walked down to the other end of the bar so he'd be in easy eaves-dropping distance and began to clean imaginary cobwebs from the bottles on the shelves as he observed them keenly.

"Bad day?" the man smiled a brilliant smile, his blue eyes twinkling dangerously.

The blonde turned to face him and smiled, "Is it that obvious?!" she replied, scanning him briefly before she took a slow sip of her drink.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, smiling at her deep red fingernails.

She flicked her tongue seductively at the corner of her lips and appeared to debate this for a moment.

"Dirty martini, two olives."

The man nodded, clearing his throat to get the barman's attention.

"Dirty martini with two olives and er… I'll just have a beer thanks."

He placed a $20 bill on the bar and turned back to the blonde who had been staring at him intently.

"Samantha Spade," she stated with a lazy smile, extending her hand towards him.

"Martin Fitzgerald," he flashed her that dazzling smile again and shook her hand slowly, not wanting to break the contact.

"Sam Spade?" he grinned.

Samantha laughed softly and rolled her eyes, "Would I lie about a thing like that?"

"So, not wanting to sound like a cliché, but… do you come here often?"

Samantha shrugged and stirred the cocktail stick through the remains of her murky drink, "Sometimes," she answered cryptically.

Martin raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of the diamond ring on her left hand, "You come here with your fiancé?"

She carefully pulled the last olive from the stick with her teeth and chewed thoughtfully, bestowing him with a crooked smile as she replied, "Sometimes."

He thanked the barman for the drinks and groaned inwardly as she picked up the cocktail stick and again began to torment the olives held on it with her lips. It was going to be very difficult to talk to her if all he could do was stare idiotically at her mouth.

"Your girlfriend know you're here tonight…Martin?" she raised an eyebrow in anticipation of his reply.

Martin merely smiled non-comitally and took a sip of his beer.

Samantha laughed, "Wife?"

He shrugged as if he hadn't understood the question and grinned provokingly.

Samantha narrowed her eyes at him and cocked her head to the side, "Boyfriend?"

Martin chuckled and shook his head, "No."

"Hmm," she bit her bottom lip thoughtfully and smiled, "glad to hear it."

"So Samantha…what is it you do?"

She moved her jacket aside and flashed him a gold shield, "I'm in law enforcement."

Martin smiled, "I hear the hours are terrible."

A throaty laugh escaped her lips as she replied, "Yeah, but the benefits are pretty good."

He laughed and nodded in understanding, his gaze fixed upon the open buttons of her black silk blouse.

"And what about you Marty, what do you do?"

"This and that," he stated, his eyes darkening with lust as he stared intently at her.

Samantha let her eyes roam his body appreciatively, letting her mind conjur up images of what was under the suit. Looked like it was just what she needed after the day she'd had.

She smiled seductively as she ran a finger slowly down from her throat to her cleavage, smiling as his gaze followed the path of her fingertips.

"You wanna get out of here Samantha?"

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

He got up from his barstool and stood behind her, his hand sliding around her waist as he whispered in her ear.

The barman nearly dropped the glass he'd been cleaning as he watched their hormone fuelled display.

He swallowed hard as he watched the mystery blonde reach for her purse from the bar and gasp in surprise as her new friend seized the opportunity to grab her and push her up against the bar as he suddenly kissed her passionately.

Samantha let out a gentle moan and unwillingly parted hr lips from his, "My place is close by…" she stated huskily.

"Glad to hear it," Martin smirked, pressing closer against her to exhibit just how 'glad' he was.

"Mm, we'd better go then," she purred, allowing him to slide his arm around her waist as they walked to the door.

The barman narrowed his eyes in both disgust and envy as the man's hand slipped lower and cupped her ass as they walked out.

"So hot," the barman murmured, shaking his head and wincing, "so so hot."

Samantha giggled as Martin pressed her up against the wall outside and kissed her again, only this time with evident tenderness and affection.

"Hey sweetheart," he smiled, running his fingertips gently through her hair.

"Hey," she smiled back, "Jack finally let you go huh?!"

"Finally," he raised an eyebrow and kissed the tip of her nose, "God you look good."

"I do huh?" she grinned.

"And you know it," he smirked, kissing her lips softly.

"Did you see that barman's face?" she giggled, "I think he was about to combust."

"He won't be the only one if I don't have you home, naked and in my arms in the next 10 minutes."

Samantha smiled as she watched him hail a cab, "Lead the way stranger."


End file.
